makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
The World That Never Forgets
The World That Never Forgets is a JRPG game created by The John Studios in collaboration with Bandai Namco, which take influences from the Kingdom Hearts series, and Final Fantasy 7 Remake. Is was released exclusively for the PlayStation 4. Premise The game is a prequel to any Mangas, Cartoons, Games, Anime ect. The game takes place in a fictional City of MagiaTown set in the early 11th century, which focuses on a heroine named Cley Harris, who goes on a adventure to find the 7 Sages of The World to defeat The King of Terror, who consumed many worlds with his army. Story The game begins with a younger Clara escaping from monsters in MagiaTown, but she was surrounded. However, she was saved by her father after he defeates them and takes her in his home, but he gave her a Wayfinder as luck before he dissapears to battle them, but unfortunaly, he dies. 14 years later, Clara's younger sister named Cley Harris noticed something while she was out in the market with her mother, and it is, monsters starts appearing along with Crazy Butcher, who murders Cley's mother with his knife. Cley failed to save her and blame herself for this, before Crazy Butcher was about to kill her, a knight reflect the butcher's knife, causing the latter to run away. The knight introduces himself as Sir Kane Finsherkon and takes her to the castle ruled by King Mellon, who requested both of them to defeat an evil knight named The King of Terrors, who started his reign 20 years ago. Along with Clara joining, there is also another knight named Charless Friederick, who came from another world. After traveling various worlds, defeating the monsters and Cley avenging her mother after Crazy Butcher is defeated, they finally entered into The World That Want Chaos, The King of Terror's castle. Here they encountered many enemies, including The King of Terror's guardians, and the bad guy himself, in which he reveales that if he dies, he will reincarnate in a new form over and over again. Cley, and her friends had tried to defeat him, but no avail and as a result, The King of Terror transferred his soul to Kane so he can become the new one. Cley managed to defeat Dark Kane with power of the 7 Sages, but at the cost of falling into darkness and Kane dies because of this. With no other choice Charles had no choice but to retreat as the castle crumbles. A month after Cley dissapeared, Clara recieved a letter from the her missing sister, saying that she will always love her, and ends with a brief shot of Dark Skapokon behind Bizarro John, The Fake King, the Fake Weegee, The King of Terror and Kane, highly suggesting that he reincarnated at last. Gameplay As it mentioned, the game is influenced by The Kingdom Hearts series and Final Fantasy 7 Remake. Which carries the gameplay of a RPG and Hack and Slash. Instead of the Gummi Ship minigame, the player will enter the portal instantly that where scattered around MagiaTown. Characters MagiaTown This is the main settling of the game. *Cley Harris - The main protagonist of the game. A 14 year old girl who wants to explore new worlds and learn abilites in order to become a hero, however at the same time, she keep struggling with her new ability and life. (Playable Character) *Clara Harris - Cley's 19 year old sister. She is the commander of The Gelato Knights and her travelling companion. She is a bit in her short-temper when someone mentions her bust size. (Playable Partner) *Sir Kane Finsherkon - King Mellon's renowed knight and Cley's childhoold friend (then later boyfriend). (Playable Partner) *Charles Friederick Sr. - A knight hailed from Camelot and Charles Jr.'s father, who is yet to being born. (Playable partner) *King Mellon - Ruler of MagiaTown and respect both Cley and Kane, who request both of them to destroy The King of Terror. *Mrs. Harris - Cley and Clara's mother, who was later killed by Crazy Smasher. *Mr. Harris - Savior of MagiaTown who died after Cley was born and only mentioned some times. *The 7 Sages - Known as the most powerful sages in the world, they are responsible for creating a Prophecy that the last incarnation of evil will be defeated by a future hero in a distant future, and also helped Giacomus discovering a large island and went on to founding MagiaTown. However, they suddenly vanished before The King of Terror rised. Camelot Takes place after The Sword of the Stone and before The Quest of Camelot. *Princess Flinda - Charles Sr.'s girlfriend and the princess of Camelot. *Ruber - Son of a alcoholic father, he secretly went to the academy to become king of Camelot, but he has a hatred towards his rival Arthur because he is already king, so he made an attempt to kill him, only to be stopped by Lionel. (Sub-Boss) *Lionel - 15 years old at the time, he is a son of a deceased knight who was forced to enter the academy, where he met Ruber for the first time, but he later stopped him as Ruber wanted to kill Arthur for taking his throne. (Temporarily partner) *Arthur - Arthur became king of Camelot after he pulls the sword out of the stone. Despite his age, he is actually doing well. *Merlin - King Arthur's former mentor who taughts magic to Cley. *Madam Mim - A black magic proficient witch and Merlin's nemesis. She is the main boss of Camelot. *Crazy Smasher - A insane butcher with a butcher knife who killed Mrs. Harris and is accompanied by Madam Mim. He appears as the main boss in the second act of Camelot. MegaTokyo Takes place during A.D. Police Files. *Leon McNichol - A yet rookie officier of AD Police who helps Cley and her friends to uncover the mysteries of the Boomers. (Temporarily partner). *Jeena Malso - Leon's partner. She possesses a cybernetic arm. *Sylia Stingray - Daughter of Dr. Stingray, creator of the Boomers. She is 18 years old at the time. *Mackie Stingray - Sylia's brother and he was a noob on the computer. *Chief Todo - The black Chief of the AD Police. *Brian J. Mason - A high-level executive in the GENOM corporation who killed Dr. Stingray and stole his Boomer technology. (Sub-boss). *Dark Raptor - A demonic pterodactylus with Boomer parts who is in side with Mason. It is the main boss of MegaTokyo. Ancient Egypt Takes place in the second half of The Prince of Egypt. *Moses - Former egyptian prince who Cley helps him to became a rebel religious leader. (Temporarily Partner). *Tzipporah - Moses' wife. *Ramesses II - Pharaoh of Ancient Egypt who successed his father, Seti. He is the main boss of Ancient Egypt Act 2, fighting in his demon-inspired chariot. *Miriam - Moses and Aaron's biogical sister. *Aaron - Moses and Miriam's biogical brother. *Hotep - One of the high priests who serves as advisor of Ramesses II. *Huy - Hotep's fellow priest. *خانم مرگ (Miss Death) - A female assassin hired by The King of Terror to assassinate Moses, preventing him to leave Egypt. (Sub-Boss) *God - A entity taking in a form of a tree to guide Moses. Mobius Takes place in the Operation:EndGame saga. *Sonic - A blue hedgehog hailed from Prime Zone who wants to stop Robotnik from using the Ultimate Annihilator. (Temporarily Partner) *Tails - Sonic's best friend and companion. *Knuckles - Sonicìs friend and protector of the Master Emerald. *Sally Acorn - A member of the Freedom Fighters and Sonic's girlfriend. *Drago Wolf - Former member of the Wolf Pack Freedom Fighters and joined Robotnik's forces. He serves as the boss of Mobius act 1. *Egg-Bungee Spark - Half-Roboticized muscled furret armed with a machine gun. (Sub-boss) *Hershey Cat - Drago's ex-girlfriend. *Uncle Chuck - Sonic's uncle, who was recently roboticized. *Dulcy - A large dragon came from Vesuvio. *Snively Robotnik - Robotnik's nephew and lackey. He serves as a sub-boss in act 2. *Dr. Robotnik - The infamous mad scientist who is ready to fire the Ultimate Annihilator to destroy Knothole Village. He is the main boss of act 2. X-Men Academy Takes place during the second half of the first movie. *Charles Xiaver - Founder of the X-Men group. *Wolverine - A mutant who can take his claws off and rip everyone in shreds. (Temporarily Partner) *Storm - A mutant who is capable to create winds. *Jean Grey - A scientist who works on Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, but she struggles with her dual personality. *Cyclops - A mutant who can shoot laser blasts from his eyes. *Mystique - A mutant who can morph into any person. She is the second sub-boss. *Toad - A mutant with a large tongue who acts like a toad. He is the first sub-boss. *Yokai - Her real name is Yuki Nishikawa. She is one of King of Terror's members who was sent to kill the entire X-Men members and kidnapp Xiaver. She is known to transform into any monsters from Japanese Myth. She is the main boss along with Magneto. *Magneto - Founders of the Brotherhood of Mutants who wants to conquer the world. He is the main boss along with Yokai. New Island Takes place during Pokemon: The First Movie. *Ash Ketchum and Pikachu - A Pokémon trainer hailed from Pallet Town who want to become a Pokémon master along with companion Pikachu. (Temporarily Partner) *Misty - A Gym Leader of Cerulean City and one of Ash's traveling partners. *Brock - A Gym Leader of Pewter City and one of Ash's traveling partners. *Nurse Joy - A nurse of the Pokémon Center who was hypnotised by Mewtwo, and later broke free. *Neesha, Fergus, and Corey - Three trainers who where invited by Mewtwo. *Jessie, James and Meowth - Three members of Team Rocket who wanted to catch Pikachu and gave it to Giovanni. *Mew - A mysterious and ancient Pokémon who came from existence thousands of years ago. *Mewtwo - A powerful Pokémon cloned from Mew by Dr. Fuji, who went on to become owner of the New Island. He is the sub-boss of this world. *Muscle Bound - A muscled-type demon sent by King of Terror to manipulate Mewtwo with his powers. He is the main boss of New Island. Sigma Fortress Takes place during Mega Man X after defeating 8 Mavericks. *X - A B-Class Hunter at the time, X is a powerful robot created by Dr. Light who can think, feel and act like a human being to protect Abel City from the hands of Sigma. (Temporarily Partner) *Zero - X's partner and best friend. Created by Dr. Wily, he is a high ranking Maverick Hunter who has a long history with Sigma. *Navigator - A unnamed pink-haired navigator who reports to X about the Mavericks. *Vile - A former Maverick Hunter who caused havoc, and later joined Sigma's forces. He is the main sub-boss. *Velguarder - Sigma's pet wolf reploid. He is a mini-boss. *Sigma - Former leader of the 17th Elite unit, he rebeled against humans as he thinks they are inferior than Reploids, so he became leader of the Mavericks and destroyed Abel City. He is the main boss of his Fortress. Olympus Colliseum Takes place before the events of Hercules, where Zeus is trying to imprison the Titans, and before Birth by Sleep. *Angeal Hewley - Wielder of the Buster Sword at the time and Phil' mentor. He is from Crisis Core - Final Fantasy VII. (Temporarily Partner only in Part 2) *Zeus - God of Lightning and ruler of Mount Olympus. He is struggling imprisoning the Titans. *Hades - God of the Underworld and Zeus' brother. He is best known as the host of the Colliseum. He is the main boss in Hades Cup. *Pain and Panic - Hades' lackyes that helds the Underdrome. *Philoctetes - Phil for short, he is Angeal's trainer and wanted him to become stronger. *Sephiroth - Angeal's friend and a good guy at the time. He is known for his strength, which led him to become a hero. He is also an optional boss once the player cleared MagiaTown during its second visit and after clearing Hades Cup. *Cerberus - Hades' pet dog and gatekeeper of the Underworld. He is the main boss in Cerberus Cup. *Ice Titan, Rock Titan, Lava Titan, and Wind Titan - Four giant Titans that where once gentle, now turned against the humans by Hades to cause havoc. These are the main bosses in Act 2. *Phaluctus - The oldest member of King of Terror's army. He conviced Hades to turn the Titans into raging monsters. He is the Sub-Boss in Act 2. *Balfou - A mysterious blond haired teen who wields a special sword made of technology. He is the boss in Pegasus Cup. *Ryuk - From Death Note. A shinigami came from another dimension. He is the boss in Phil Cup. Land of Departure Takes place before Birth by Sleep, after Eraqus became Keyblade Master. Is one of the three optional worlds in the game. It is the home to many anime characters. *Eraqus - Aqua and Terra's then master. *Xenahort - Eraqus' friend at the time who traveled into different worlds before expsoing into darkness and wanted to recreate the legendary x-Blade so he can cause a second Keyblade War. He is the sub-boss of this world. *Aqua - Eraqus' future apprentice who is a child at the time. *Terra - Eraqus' other future apprentice who is a child at the time. *Rikka Takahashi - From Love, Chunibyo & Other Delusions. One of the two owners of the Love Shop. *Lala Satalin Deviluke - From To-Love-Ru. One of the two owners of the Love Shop. *Saitama - From One-Punch Man. He is the owner of the One-Punch Dojo that teaches new moves for Cley. *Shinnosuke Nohara - From Crayon Shin-chan. A kindergarten-aged boy who forced to reside into The Dragon Resturant after his world was consumed. *Yakko Mitamura - From Ai Shite Knight. She, and the others escaped from their world that was consumed and lives in Land of Depature. *Go Kato - Lead singer of Bee Hive and opened The Dragon Resturant. *Hashizo - Go's little brother. *Juliano - Hashizo's pet cat. *Beavis and Butt-Head - Two goofballs where schedule to move into Traverse Town after their world was consumed. However, they ended up in a wrong world, where they get a job at The Dragon Resturant. *Goemon Ishikawa XIII - From Lupin the Third. The descendant of the samurai of the same name, he managed to escape the destruction of his world, but his friends didn't make it in time and blame himself for this action. However, he managed to enter and stay here until his world is restored. *Borrus Lo Glock - A member of The King of Terror's army resembling a cross between a walrus and a dragon. He is known to convince Xenahort to not being afraid of the darkness. He is the main boss in this world. *Gunvolt - The protagonist of Azure Striker Gunvolt. He works for QUILL at the time, and was requested by Eraqus himself to keep an eye on Xenahort. *Asimov - Founder of QUILL. He was invited by Eraqus to protect Land of Depature from the monsters. *Shadow the Hedgehog - The ultimate life from created by Gerald Robotnik to cure Maria from NIDS. He traveled into the past to give a look at this world and encounters Cley and her friends by accident. He is a optional mini-boss and a optional temporarily partner in this world. *Pirate Robot - An old robot who messes around the world while keeping an ancient treasure. It is from Dragon Ball and a optional boss. Defeating it will unlock a secret passage that contains the treasure. Once touching it will reward you with the Captain's Rob. Springfield Takes place in 1974 from the episode The Way We Was. Is one of the three optional worlds in the game. This is the only world not to have battles against the monsters, as The King of Terror hasn't conquered yet. *Homer Simpson - The stupid man in the world, he wants to conquer Marge's heart. (Temporarily Partner) *Barney Rumble - Homer's fat friend. *Moe - Homer's other friend. *Marge Simpson - A beautiful student Homer is in love with her. *Artie Ziff - Member of the school Debate Team, and wants to conquer Marge. He is the main boss of this world. Dream Land Takes place during Kirby's Dreamland. Is one of the three optional worlds in the game. *Kirby - A pink puff ball who wants to get his food back from Dedede. (Temporarily Partner) *King Dedede - A greedy self-proclaimed king of Dream Land and the one who stole Kirby's food. He is a sub-boss and later temporarily partner when Puffer Man arrived. *Puffer Man - A member of The King of Terror's army. He is a giant white puff ball resembling Kirby that is known for growing his size as he eats food. He is the main boss of this world. The World That Want Chaos The final world in the game. *Ma-La - A mantis-type demon with large sliced arms and one of King of Terror's Gatekeepers. *Shougo Arisu - A member of Shinra and he is considered the best member. (Temporarily Partner) *Xiaomu - Shougo's partner who is a 744 years old Kitsune. *Reiji Arisu - Shougo's son who is 10 years old at the time. *Saya - A high-ranked agent of Ouma, Shinra's enemy unit. She is one of the bosses in this world. *Astaroth - A giant demon with a mouth on his stomach and ruler of his world. He is from Ghosts n' Goblins and one of the bosses in this world. *Pay Macabra - A human-type demon that resembles Arachne, an ancient monster from the Greek Myth and one of King of Teror's Gatekeepers. *Gaston - A hunter from Paris who wanted to marry Belle, and he was hired by The King of Terror to keep in eye on someone. He is one of the bosses in this world. *Zygarde - A legendary Pokémon from Kalos captured by The King of Terror and use it as the guardian. It starts in its Complete Form, becoming one of the bosses. *Yoku Man - A Robot Master controlling many illusions. He is an optional Boss. *Layhaloha - A four armed demon with scary strength and the last Gatekeeper. *Dark Vile - This is Vile revived and manifested by King of Terror's darkness. He is the penultimate boss in this world. *The King of Terror - The maiin antagonist of the game. He is a cruel and ruthless man who wanted nothing but to create a war between other worlds. He is the main boss in this world. *The God of Terror - The King of Terror's second form. *Dark Kane - The final boss of the game. He is a darker and evil version of Kane who was possessed by the spirit of The King of Terror. *Unknown - This mysterious dark knight (Later revealed to be Vegus traveled into the past) appeared only if you beat the game and he is a optional end-game boss. Defeat him will unlock the Ultima Sword. Gallery Trivia * Category:Video Games Category:JRPG Game Category:Crossover games